Capacitive sensors are used to sense various environmental conditions. Such sensors sometimes are driven by a drive signal, and output an electrical signal representing the sensed condition. The electrical signal is sometimes sampled at a desired timing. Electrical noise is sometimes present in the electrical signal output of the sensor as a result of electromagnetic interference.